


everything is fine (when you’re standing in the eye of a hurricane)

by KaiTheAwesomeGuy



Series: hhhhoggiehoghoghogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter- Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/F, F/M, also rowan and mc are ride or die always, ben copper is precious and my son, i headcanon rowan as being dirty-minded and a kinky bastard, i wrote this in my notes lmao, mc & rowan get ambiguous pronouns, mc and rowan are slytherins in this, merula wants some fuck, penny wants some fuck but doesn’t realize it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiTheAwesomeGuy/pseuds/KaiTheAwesomeGuy
Summary: just your usual lunch conversations at hogwarts(set in third year, which i’m not at yet in the game)





	everything is fine (when you’re standing in the eye of a hurricane)

“i am not having hate sex with merula snyde!” was the greeting penny got when she sat down at the slytherin table, already amused with the conversation she had interrupted. 

“no one asked you to?” she felt the need to point the obvious out to mc, who was glaring vehemently at rowan.

“i did.” rowan stated casually, ignoring mc’s gaze. “i’m just saying: they’ve never been with a girl like that, and merula’s had a thing for them since first year. nothing screams ‘notice me’ like attempted murder.” they inspected their nails, and penny found herself appreciating how observant and nonchalant her friend was. their next words shocked, but didn’t surprise her. “and as i said: when you two do, i want to watch. you know... for research purposes.”

as mc sputtered, penny pulled out her charms homework, wondering why she hung out with these particular students. she could sit with any normal third year student, talk about cute wizards and witches and classes... and instead she sat with her hero’s friends, became one of the group. 

“hi guys.” ben’s voice was innocent, oblivious to rowan and mc’s conversation. everyone stopped to say hello back, before rowan continued. “wait... why would mc have... that with merula?” the gryffindor’s words were whispered, as if the subject was taboo. 

“because she’s always making fuck me eyes at mc, and i want to see mc get laid like a good friend.” rowan continued to be casual about this, and mc slumped into the bench, resigned to their fate. 

“so, anyways... guess who lost ten house points.” penny grinned as she said it, still proud of her accomplished negative thirty (now forty) house points. she got it for questioning the teachers and calling them out, and if that meant she lost points for hufflepuff? so be it. if only her prefect saw it like that. 

“that’s awesome.” mc gave her a fist bump, at the same time ben asked ‘what did you do?!’. she cast a grin at mc and shifted to lean against their shoulder.

“oh, you know, the usual... told liam to shove his wand up his ass when he told me it was poking out cause of me.” penny deftly rubbed mc’s clenched fist, which had formed at her words. it was endearing, their protectiveness of her.... just another thing she lo- liked about them. 

“and flitwick didn’t even take house points from gryffindor for his words.” mc’s voice, usually so amicable and warm, had gone sharp and quiet. penny rolled her eyes and straightened a bit to press a kiss to their cheek.

“calm down, hero. i think his ego is bruised enough without house points adding to it.” she teased affectionately as rowan and ben began to play wizarding chess. “besides, once i tell mia, it’ll be all the gossip and no girl will want to go out with him.” she added, voice peppy. they laughed in response, taking a bite out of a muffin. 

“quidditch tryouts will be soon... are you still planning on trying out, mc?” rowan questioned, tilting their head at their best friend. mc nodded, and rowan hummed in response. “guess i’ll join too. chaser wouldn’t be too bad. beater, right?” mc just nodded again, cheeks full of muffin. penny wrinkled her nose at the crumbs on their lip, and absentmindedly wiped them off. 

they were silent for a while, with only a few groans from rowan or whimpers from ben every-time one of them took a piece. penny was content to work on her charms work, and mc was just... wait, what was mc doing? she looked up and made eye contact with them, and heat rushed to her face when she realized they were staring at her. at the sound of a cleared throat, their staring contest ended.

“i’m disappointed you didn’t choke on that muffin.” merula quipped, narrowing her eyes at the two of them. at first, penny was caught off guard at her glare, before remembering rowan’s words and how close she was to mc. merula was jealous. how fascinating. she went back to her homework, ignoring the insults that flew between the two antagonistic slytherins.

in first or even second year, she might’ve been worried for mc, but with their skill at dueling, it would be better to worry about merula’s pride. she was torn away from the definitions of healing spells when merula threw a particularly nasty barb. “i bet your folks wish you disappeared along with your mental brother.” mc’s hand, which had been laying limply on her lap, fisted, and they stood up, looking merula square in the face.

“says the girl who’s parents are in azkaban. how does it feel, knowing that all of their happiness, all of their memories of you are being sucked out by dementors?” mc’s voice was hard and angry, and penny’s mouth dropped open. merula froze, a devastated look flashing on her face. rowan looked up, frowning, and ben’s eyes had widened to the point they were taking up his whole face. mc had never snapped like that. 

this was getting out of hand already, with the way tears were bubbling in merula’s eyes, and how mc only seemed to get more and more infuriated at ben’s weak attempts to get them to calm down. penny glanced at rowan, only to see they were reading a book, dragging their eyes up to mc every few moments to make sure they were safe.

“okay! that’s enough. mc, that was unnecessarily cruel, and merula, can’t you just fuck off for once?” penny stood up, placing a comforting hand on mc’s shoulder. they visibly relaxed at the touch, while merula’s hurt turned to rage at the sight. 

“whatever.” she spat, turning and stalking off. penny coaxed mc into sitting down, and they stared blankly in front of them. it was the same blank look that happened every-time merula said something about their brother. every-time anyone did, really. 

“i should go after her.” mc muttered.

“why? she hasn’t ever done anything to warrant it. she’s been awful to all of us.” rowan pointed out, pushing up their glasses. “you don’t have to be the bigger person, especially since she’ll never be.”

“and that’s exactly why i need to. i’m better than her. i have to be. see you guys later.” mc pushed themselves up, and swiftly walked out of the great hall.

penny gazed after them, lost in thought.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry i wrote this when i was pissing at a movie theatre


End file.
